playstationmoveheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
The Ratchet & Clank series is a collection of games created by Insomniac Games. The two main protagonists in the game are Ratchet and Clank. The two protagonists also appeared on PlayStation Move Heroes as playable characters. Games Original series ''Ratchet & Clank'' The series begins here, Ratchet was fixing his ship until he met a friend named XJ-0461, known as Clank. They set on their adventure to defeat Drek from destroying one planet at a time. ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' The game's sequel, it is here when the duo transported into Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget to retrieve the stolen "Protopet" from The "Unknown" Chief. ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' Ratchet - as the member of the Galactic Rangers - returned to the Solana Galaxy due to the Tyhrranoids attacking his homeworld, Veldin. The Tyhrranoids were created by Dr. Nefarious, the evil mastermind and hates organic life forms. It's the time to track him to save the galaxy. ''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' The duo were transported to the Shadow Sector by Gleeman Vox to test him his actions of being an intergalactic adventurer. It's the time to escape the Shadow Sector... ''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' Ratchet and Clank are having a vacation back at Pokitaru when a little girl (later named Luna) wanted to fight some island robots for her project when suddenly, the robots took her. It's the time to track her but she became evil after. Time to track her and the villain, Otto Destruct to save the galaxy. ''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' Qwark is now the Galactic President of Polaris. The heroes (Ratchet, Clank, Qwark and Dr. Nefarious) were trapped and stuck in Magnus and they had to explore the planet to find their way back home. ''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' Qwark had to recreate the QForce with new members in order to stop Stuart Zurgo. The duo had to find Zurgo to defeat him. Spin-offs ''Secret Agent Clank'' It's Clank's turn to be the main protagonist, when suddenly Ratchet was trapped in the prison after he stole the Eye of Infinity due to Klunk, the evil mastermind of getting it. It's time to rescue his best friend Ratchet and defeat Klunk. ''Future'' sub-series ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' The series goes "next-generation" through this game. Ratchet was working on his hovership when he drives very fast and accidentally crashed. They escaped Metropolis when they crashed again in Cobalia, a planet in the Polaris Galaxy. They met the Smuggler soon after. He helped Ratchet in his adventures by taking some tasks. It's the time to find and defeat Tachyon. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' The game continues where Tools of Destruction left off, as Ratchet has to find Clank with Talwyn helping along the way. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' Ratchet stills find Clank this time with Qwark helping him along the way. Dr. Nefarious returns as the main antagonist with another plan - to change time to change history. In this game he met another Lombax named Alister Azimuth (which became the last boss fight near the end). ''Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus'' The epilogue of the sub-series, where Ratchet and Clank must find a thing where Ratchet can decide which is important. Known appearances appeared in PlayStation Move Heroes related to the Ratchet & Clank series *Metropolis *Crates *Omniwrench Category:Ratchet & Clank series